botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
Inter-Space Freight Systems
Overview Inter-Space Freight Systems is a civilian freight transport company with a major hub and administrative office in orbit above Nova Gaia. It is the policy of ISFS to transport legal freight and cargo throughout the known star systems and space stations. ISFS is not a combat group, but an association of independent Space Freighter owners and company employees. Ships within ISFS are not combat vessels, and any weapons, if carried, are for defensive purposes only. Old military craft may fly the ISFS banner once the ship has been refitted and de-militarized. ISFS employees, officers, and Captains believe in free enterprise and that earning a living in Space does not require piracy or violence. OOC SUMMARY ISFS is an RP group traversing the many sims involving Space and Space travel. Whether the focus of the group is Star Trek, Star Wars, Firefly, Bladerunner, Galactica, or even Steampunk spacers, ISFS members should be counted on for good non-combat oriented RP. There are several roles in the ISFS group. ISFS ROLES CAPTAIN: Owner-operators of Space going vessels whose main purpose is hauling freight between space stations and star systems. CAPTAINS are not ISFS employees, but independent pilots who own their own spacecraft and benefit from the ISFS network. ISFS OFFICERS, MANAGERS, and ASSOCIATES work out the details of contracts with customers and docking arrangements so that the CAPTAIN can concentrate on his or her ship and in getting from one port to another. CREW: MEMBER Crew members including engineers, mechanics, cargo handlers, communications officers, navigators, co-pilots, and more who may attach themselves to one Captain and freighter, or transfer between ships and Captains as needed. CREW do not own the vessels they fly on, but might own small shuttle craft to get to their next assigned or selected post. CREW MEMBERS may choose whether to work for a specific CAPTAIN, or apply for employment with ISFS. MANAGER: Managers are ISFS employees responsible for negotiations, contracts, working with planet and station officials, and customer relations. Managers have their own shuttles but can also travel aboard the Freighters of ISFS on the way to or from transport jobs. ASSOCIATE: Associates are ISFS employees who typically do not have their own shuttles and primarily reside in a Space Station or Planet-side space dock. They are responsible for local relationships between ISFS and customers. OFFICERS: Officers within ISFS typically have their own space craft to travel as needed to ports of call. The craft are usually passenger / home style ships but when needed can haul small cargo loads or a few passengers. Officers are allowed to make decisions about systems and customers, work with MANAGERS in negotiations and government relations, and assist ASSOCIATES when needed. OFFICERS may invite new members into the ISFS family. OWNER: The owner and CEO of ISFS is Papertrumpet Smit, a rather eccentric but business savvy individual who works to fill a niche in the need for freight movement throughout the galaxy. ISFS POLICIES It is the policy of ISFS to transport legal freight and cargo throughout the known star systems and space stations. ISFS is not a combat group, but an association of independent Space Freighter owners and company employees. Ships within ISFS are not combat vessels, and any weapons, if carried, are for defensive purposes only. Old military craft may fly the ISFS banner once the ship has been refitted and de-militarized. ISFS employees, officers, and Captains believe in free enterprise and that earning a living in Space does not require piracy or violence. MEMBERSHIP Membership in ISFS is by invitation. To apply for membership or inquiry, contact PAPERTRUMPET SMIT or AMBROSE ZEPLIN. Applicants should have a well-thought-out back story including their reason for joining ISFS. Members can leave the group at any time without notice. ISFS is a NON-SPAM group, and members sending SPAM notices will be warned once, with a second infraction resulting in expulsion from the group. Members can use Group Chat to discuss both In-Character (IC) and Out-of-Character (OOC) matters, but the chat entry must be clear on which. The best standard is using double-parens or brackets to indicate OOC chat. IC Group Chat can be seen as communication between ISFS members across the Galaxy! Category:Factions & Groups